


Heat of the Moment

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: We said a lot of things we never should have said.Starsky POV.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Mobile Ghettos,_ © May 1985, edited by Darien Duck  & Phoebe Entwhistle.

We said a lot of things  
We never shoulda said.  
We did a lot of things  
We never shoulda done.  
Caught in the heat of the moment  
We gave no thought  
To "right" or "wrong",  
The moment was enough.  
And I ain't never been  
No nearer heaven, Hutch,  
Than you lifted me last night.

But now comes morning.  
Repercussions blossom with the dawn:  
It's time to face reality.  
Partners . . . and lovers?  
A fatal combination on the street.  
A no-win situation we won't survive.  
The dice are loaded from the start.  
And the odds don't set too well with me.  
So where does that leave us, babe?  
Impasse. Point of no return.  
The heated moment a mistake.

Look at you, poor fallen angel,  
The golden halo of your hair askew  
About your sleeping, sleep-flushed face;  
Contented smile tugging at the corners  
Of your generous mouth.  
You almost make me believe  
We could create a paradise.  
Understand my leaving.  
Forgive me if you can.  
I love you, but love ain't enough  
To trust your safety to.

__

_Heat of the lost moment_  
          _warm me through_  
               _the cold to come._


End file.
